<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re Beautiful. (Even when you cry, I Promise.) by ExhaustedSunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221624">You’re Beautiful. (Even when you cry, I Promise.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedSunflower/pseuds/ExhaustedSunflower'>ExhaustedSunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Dani being in love, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I dont go fully in detail about it but it is heavily implied and discussed, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jamie being cute, Lesbians, damie - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedSunflower/pseuds/ExhaustedSunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie looks, as always, beautiful. Dani thinks she’s the most beautiful person on the planet. And she only gets better with age, not that they’re anywhere near old yet. She hopes that she’ll get to see Jamie as an old woman, still as stubborn and beautiful and hilarious as she’s always been. She hopes she gets to marry her when that’s legal one day. She wants to tease her about her first grey hairs and make a legacy in this little town in Vermont with the most beautiful woman she’s ever known. </p><p>“You’re beautiful.” She says.</p><p>Jamie looks up at her, slightly startled by the break in silence. She doesn’t respond. She never does respond to that, not unless she’s drunk, really.</p><p>More silence, then, “Do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p>-</p><p>Or, Jamie wakes up from a nightmare, and Dani is so in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re Beautiful. (Even when you cry, I Promise.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy them being sad but also the cutest. This is my first work in this fandom! How exciting!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a normal, boring night for the two women, sleeping away the day's stresses and work. Today was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> stress and work, mind, just enough that they’d settled in for a nice evening's rest a bit early. But there was also plenty of laughter, love and domesticity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Domestic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s the word that gets them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie, the rough around the edges gardener who swore she’d never open up to a person as much as she would to her plants, had never thought she’d live like this. Honestly, she never thought she’d live long enough to learn to love the way she does now. And love she does, she loves Dani with her whole heart. More than her plants even. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Though she’d never let that on to them, affection to the plants are half of what makes them grow. Betrayal would get them nowhere.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani, on the other hand, had never thought she’d be happy in a domestic setting. She’d resigned herself to it before, with her perfect former fiancé and his perfect family. They’d set up the picturesque future together, with a picket fence in a small town. Childhood best friends turned life partners. And a teacher would make the perfect wife and mother, surely. But she’d run from that. And in running from that she’d found herself in a different relationship. Domestic, sure, but happy. Not filled with expectations or What A Lady Should Do, or even, as much as it was supposed to be comforting, ‘Call me mom’s’. Now she’s just surrounded by love and warmth with her favorite person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said favorite person just woke her up with a kick in the shin, an unexpected turn in their domestic evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani sits up slowly, confused as she watches her girlfriend stir in her sleep. This isn’t unheard of, but it is more uncommon of the two for Jamie to be in distress in her sleep. Usually it’s Dani. Her dreams are filled with possession and anger, enough to wake her in a panic that she’d actually done something to harm anyone. And every time, Jamie is there, with her reassuring words and comforting touches. She’s never afraid. She knows Dani would never hurt her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And even though Jamie did just kick her, Dani knows Jamie would never hurt her as well. An unspoken promise borne of love they’ve never felt for anyone before. Strong enough to curb any fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jamie?” She whispers, but the woman does not seem to hear her. She twists in bed, unaware of the concerned gaze her girlfriend has fixed upon her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani knows better than to touch her when she’s like this. They’ve never quite discussed it, but she has a suspicion of what haunts Jamie’s dreams. Sometimes it's her family being ripped apart, and she’ll wake up with just enough energy to mourn her childhood, her siblings, her parents. Other’s though, all Dani could get out of her is having to do with the system, or her time in jail. Awful men and indifferent wives or other criminals who were far worse than Jamie ever was. She doesn’t allow touch at all, and Dani knows she’s mourning her childhood in a different way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jamie, baby, it’s me. It’s Dani. Can you wake up for me? Please wake up baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani continues her soft requests for Jamie to wake, squeezing the bed cover to keep her hands at bay. Finally, Jamie’s brows furrow and she lets out a heartbreaking whine, and then her eyes open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breathing is rapid, and she sits up, hands held against her chest as she tries to even her heart rate. Then, after what seems like an hour but really is only a moment, her eyes meet Dani’s. It’s a small request for help, Dani knows her that well. She shifts closer to her girlfriend and allows Jamie to make the first move of contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she does, she leans into Dani, shaking, and cries into her neck. Dani wraps her arms around Jamie, a light touch that she hopes isn’t too restricting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t often Dani is on this end of the comfort, but she does cherish the fact that Jamie trusts her enough to help. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even if it’s without words, for comfort. She has pride in their shared comfort found in each other. They are able to feel anything, so long as the other is there. Happiness, love, comfort, sadness, and, they both recall fondly as the most important, tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a long time for Jamie to stop crying. This nightmare must have been a significantly bad one. She usually is able to sort herself out in a few minutes, they’ve been sitting in each other’s embrace for about an hour now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she finally does reduce her sobs into hitched breaths and sniffles, she grips Dani’s t-shirt and apologizes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be.” Dani replies. That’s what she always replies with. “I’m here, and it’ll all be alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have enough sorrow to deal with without mine.” Her voice is raspy and her breath hitches with every other word, but she seems set in her apology. Her determination is adorable, but so, so sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You deal with me at my worst, I can help you through a nightmare. It’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But your problems are a bit different, Dani-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not doing that tonight. We all have our ghosts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie shifts so her head is on Dani’s chest rather than in the crook of her neck, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s never usually that easy to get Jamie to resign to being taken care of. The poor woman must have been through hell in her own mind. Dani squeezes just a bit tighter at the thought. As if she can hold her together, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hold her together. Jamie holds Dani together in so many ways. If only Dani could help half as much, she’d feel like she’s doing something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She notices Jamie is still shaking, although her breathing is slowing to a normal pace. She seems content to stay here and listen to Dani’s heartbeat. (Slightly slower than a normal heartbeat. But where Dani finds it horrific, Jamie thinks it’s soothing) But she must be so cold in just a tank top and shorts, it’s the middle of winter and she’s woken up in a sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re shivering.” She observes, and watches as Jamie’s hands clench in vain attempt to cover it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good.” The woman on top of her replies tightly, and Dani sighs into the top of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna get you some tea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani tries to get up, but Jamie has a hell of a grip on her shirt and will not move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” She responds petulantly. It’s cute, Dani notes with adoration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jamie…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly this isnt getting her anywhere. She sits there thinking of what she can do tomake Jamie let her up, and thinks of just the thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, she gathers all of the blankets so that they’re bundled around her girlfriend. She watches Jamie snuggle into them and it cements her decision to continue this plan. Then, she wraps one arm around Jamie’s back, and one under her knees, pulling Jamie up fully on her lap. Jamie looks at her with confusion, but there is no lack of trust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she gets out of bed, carrying Jamie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- Dani!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rule one about dating a short person, they don’t like being treated like they are small. Dani isn’t even that much taller than Jamie, but Jamie is light, always has been. And Dani wouldn’t pick her up if she thought she'd drop her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put me down!” She demands. Dani just smiles at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rue two about dating a short person, they definitely don’t like being told they’re cute while being picked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hush. You’re the one who wouldn’t let go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you would go and do this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How cute, you thought I wasn’t going to make my freezing cold girlfriend tea to make her feel better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am not cute!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And damn, is that exclamation adorable. With Jamie fully swaddled in a fluffy blanket, in Dani’s arms bridal style, and clearly still exhausted from the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani makes her way into the kitchen and places Jamie up on the counter. Jamie allows Dani to do this, but pouts as soon as she loses contact with her girlfriend. And so Dani moves in for a small peck on the cheek, which turns the pout into a steady blush and bashful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s better, now for some tea.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She puts the kettle on and pulls out a mug while she waits for it to boil. Then, after some deliberation, she decides to also take out the cookies they’d bought for movie night tomorrow. They can always buy more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She splits them up carefully, giving Jamie more out of principal. The one who needs it most gets more cookies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she turns around to hand Jamie the small paper plate filled with cookies, she finds Jamie looking at her with pure adoration. It’s a look of love Dani has never received before Jamie. And now she’s on the receiving end of it every time she does anything. It’s like, it doesn’t matter how small the task is, Jamie will look at her like she’s given her the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After being handed the cookies, she looks a lot calmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why exactly did you think butchering my favorite hot drink would be the pinnacle way to comfort me?” She teases, both well aware that no matter how awful the drink is, it’s more about the gesture than anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani shrugs, “You gotta warm up somehow. And besides, it could be good this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That at least gets the start of a laugh from Jamie, who crosses her legs to sit more comfortably on the counter. She watches her pull the blanket tighter around her, obviously regretting her decision to wear shorts to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your optimism is cute, Poppins.” She punctuates this statement by taking a bite of a cookie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Poppins’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>there you are. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Finally, Dani can see an end to this sad night. Jamie’s coming back to herself now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kettle goes off, and they both jump. Jamie even lets out a squeak, which Dani does not mention but does file away in her memory as she reaches for the gas to turn the stove off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kay’, so, first thing’s first, pour the water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie nods as Dani does as she’s been taught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, the tea bag.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Poppins, wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s gonna get cold!” She protests, and Jamie looks frustrated, like they’ve had this argument before. (They have.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it won’t! Waiting a moment won’t kill ya’!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just not practical.” Dani grumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s tea, not coffee! It doesn’t need to be practical! What is it with you Americans and your drinks? Tea is for enjoyment!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani laughs, she can’t help it. Watching Jamie get riled up over the proper way to make tea is always fun, and she gets so cute when she’s like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you laughing? It’ll be like boiled water and milk at this stage! You’re not taking this seriously!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she looks properly scandalized, Dani stops reaching for the milk. Though she doesn’t stop her teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of hard to take you seriously when you look that adorable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie huffs, opting to not respond because it would surely just end in more insistence that she is in fact adorable. Dani finishes making the tea, and Jamie doesn’t stop her, knowing that she’s just making it to give her something warm to hold onto. She accepts the cup and slides down from the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani takes the plate of cookies so that Jamie can hold the mug and the blanket both as she walks into the living room. The living room </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>only ten feet away, really, but still, the gesture is what it’s about. Dani wants to help Jamie tonight in any way she’ll allow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She places their cookies on the coffee table and grabs a sweater hanging from the back of their arm chair. It’s an extra large one, in stripes of orange and green of all colors. Neither of them can recall where it came from, as happens every so often with clothing. They share most of their clothes anyway. There’s no surprise that they kept it around even after the two way question of “Where did this awful sweater come from?”. After all, a sweater that is warm serves its purpose regardless of the color, and they cherish the good laugh from confusion that came with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the mug from Jamie’s hands and placing it on the table temporarily, she helps her into their mysterious sweater. Then she settles into the couch next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie looks, as always, beautiful. Dani thinks she’s the most beautiful person on the planet. And she only gets better with age, not that they’re anywhere near old yet. She hopes that she’ll get to see Jamie as an old woman, still as stubborn and beautiful and hilarious as she’s always been. She hopes she gets to marry her when that’s legal one day. She wants to tease her about her first grey hairs and make a legacy in this little town in Vermont with the most beautiful woman she’s ever known. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at peace now, sitting in silence with Dani as she pretends to drink the tea her girlfriend made for her. Wrapped up tight in blankets and a sweater, in the low light of the street lights coming through the windows mixed with the dim stove head light coming from the kitchen. This is peace. This is happy. This, this is being tired around someone you can be tired with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful.” She says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie looks up at her, slightly startled by the break in silence. She doesn’t respond. She never does respond to that, not unless she’s drunk, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More silence, then, “Do you wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has to ask, even though most times the answer is no. She still asks every time, as seldom as this happens. Jamie gives her a small, sad smile, and nods slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what? Sure, why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani matches her smile and nod, staying quiet to let Jamie speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I was in foster care, right? I told you that much.” Dani nods again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie looks down at the contents in her mug before continuing, “This one home I was staying in- in my hometown, before I left- was sort of full. The Anderson’s. Was a three bedroom home, yard and fence and everythin’. When I got there, there were already four kids, two in each bedroom. Plus the adults, in their big one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani’s head tilts a bit, she usually never gets specifics. What’s so different about tonight?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One room was for their kids, the real ones. The other for the two foster kids like me. All girls. They only had so many beds, and I ended up sleeping on the couch til’ they could find a cot or somethin’ for me to put in the foster kids’ room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie must see the horrific anticipation in her eyes, because she leans forward a bit, as if to comfort her. How ridiculous that Jamie thinks Dani’s the one who deserves the comfort here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m on the couch one night, and I hear footsteps coming up to the front door. Mr. Anderson comes down and opens it, and in comes all of his buddies, </span>
  <em>
    <span>drunk out of their arses.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mr. Anderson himself ain’t drunk yet, but he seems just as happy to have them as they were to turn up. I get up, ready to settle into another room, when one of them asks my name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani, eyes wide, asks, “What did you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie keeps her gaze down as she answers, her words have shame built in. Dani wants nothing more than to hug her at this moment. But she refrains, allowing Jamie to continue her story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I told him. And they invited me to stay, so I said okay. And then another friend offers me a drink, and Mr. Anderson seemed okay with it, so I took it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie takes a deep breath, “People- People are awful. Inherently, as it turns out. Sometimes you run into a good one.” She makes hopeful eye contact with Dani as she says that part. “But most are bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani nods, she knows this to be mostly true. Not all people are bad, but most people have been disappointing to her, unsatisfactory given the time and effort she gave. Jamie makes a good point, always has since the moon flower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get drunk. Surprise, surprise. And then one of his fucking friends follows me to the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh no.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but thankfully one of their kids, a little one at that, barges in saying she needs to pee. When she finds-</span>
  <em>
    <span> well, that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she runs to get mommy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie’s crying again, but she soldiers on, “Mrs. Anderson comes in screaming. Calls me a whore, </span>
  <em>
    <span>unoriginal, by the way</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And then all of Mr. Anderson's friends come to see, and I’m just so humiliated at this point. She kept screaming until she’d woken the whole house, and everyone came to watch me try to drunkenly pull my clothes on and run.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dani says, heartbroken. She grabs Jamie’s hand and squeezes it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here, it’s okay. You're okay now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The cops found me just on the edge of town, the whole ride to my social worker was them talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What a shame it was that the Anderson’s keep getting the whorebag girls.’.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Which tells me that this had happened before, and no one is going to believe me. So I kept my mouth shut, and got placed into a group home next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani’s looking at her, soft eyes and open to a warm comforting embrace. And at the end of her story Jamie’s face once again crumbles. She practically falls onto Dani, sloshing the now cold tea a bit. Dani takes the mug from her, placing it on the floor beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby. I’ve got you. Shh, I’ve got you. I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dani, I- They had daughters-“</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her voice breaks off, heavy with guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was nothing you could have done for them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>left them there!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were the one who got hurt, baby. For all you know they left the other girls alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have said something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani’s also crying now, and holds her tighter with every word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were scared. You were just a kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie squeezes her, filled with anguish for the child that once was. For the children she left behind in order to survive. Dani squeezes Jami just as fiercely, protectively even. They sit like that for a long time, once again. Though this time Dani has a sense of what Jamie is going through, so she feels even more compassionate about needing to help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she can sense Jamie’s breathing coming to a slow once again, Dani suggests a movie to help them both calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something boring, like a Christmas movie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie laughs, finally smiling a real smile at the comment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love Christmas movies.” She rasps out, exhausted from the crying and lack of sleep..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani chuckles as she holds the remote up to move through the Christmas section of Netflix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you do, you sap.” She retorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That gets a smile, and a weak tap to her arm in defiance. Jamie’s laying on top of her now, arms wrapped around Dani’s middle and legs tangled in her girlfriend's own. She’s got the blanket on both of them now, and her warmth is keeping Dani nice and cozy underneath her. Dani has one hand on the remote and the other in Jamie’s hair, raking out any knots and soothing her girlfriends posture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about </span>
  <em>
    <span>White Christmas</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She feels Jamie's smile against her shirt, “Perfect.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it. I love comments, if y’all have any.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>